The objective of the present invention is to provide a pouring spout assembly which can be utilized with a relatively large number of commercial liquid containers, such as plastic bottles whose threaded outlets differ in diameter through a range of standard diameters.
The threaded outlets of plastic bottles in wide use for storing and dispensing motor oil, anti-freeze, transmission fluid and the like have nominal diameters of 28 MM, 38 MM and 43 MM. Heretofore, no universally adaptable pouring spout for these diverse sizes of outlets has been commercially available, resulting in considerable inconvenience to users of the liquid containers, as well as spillage caused by haphazard pouring spout arrangements or dispensing of liquids from the containers without the aid of a spout.
In accordance with the present invention, a "one spout fits all bottles" solution to the above problem of the prior art is provided. An elongated flexible pouring spout has a threaded terminal at one end which is engageable in a center threaded sleeve at either end of a double-ended threaded adapter. Additional coaxial concentric threaded sleeves of diverse diameters surround the center threaded sleeve and enable connecting the adapter to threaded outlets of various containers, which outlets differ in their standard diameters. A threaded extension cap for the leading end of the pouring spout is provided to enable the delivery of liquid into small openings of transmissions and the like. The extension cap can also be received on threaded container outlets of one standard diameter.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.